


Day 6 - Domestic / Future

by GemmaRose



Series: Megarod Week [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Kissing, M/M, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Rodimus has something to ask of Megatron.
Relationships: Megatron/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Series: Megarod Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972465
Kudos: 14
Collections: Megarod Week





	Day 6 - Domestic / Future

You want what?” Megatron cycled his audials, staring down at Rodimus.

“I want another sparkling. With you.” Rodimus held his arms still at his sides, field open and spoiler set neutrally. “Starry and Cal are old enough to look after themselves now, and Ratchet’s already stepping in to make sure Wing finishes growing up right.” he shifted his weight, but only fidgeted for a moment before forcing himself to be still again.

“I understand that.” Megatron knelt, taking Rodimus’s hands in his own. “But having time for a sparkling is hardly a reason to have one.”

“It’s not about _having_ a bitty.” Rodimus returned his grip with far more force than most would expect of his frametype. “I- we didn’t-” he groaned, and Megatron shuffled closer to press a chaste kiss to Rodimus’s cheek.

“Take your time.”

“I didn’t know about Firestarter until Drift and I almost killed her.” he said abruptly, and Megatron pulled back to stare, letting shock flash through his field. “Drift helped, he helped a _lot_ , but I was- I was kinda a mess, raising her. She’s so much like you, and every time I looked at her-”

“I know the feeling.” Megatron soothed, releasing one of Rodimus’s hands to reach around and rub his spoiler, its nervous fluttering slowly stopping under his touch. “Arson was... a challenge. So many times I thought that if only you were with us, you could have related to her. Perhaps even kept her from taking such drastic measures.”

“Idunno about stopping her.” Rodimus cracked a smile. “But that sort of thing is what I mean.” his face screwed up, and he shook his helm. “Is why I want this, I mean. I don’t just want to have a sparkling with you, I want to _raise_ one with you. Or two, if we get another set of twins.”

Megatron thought of trying to handle Arson twice over, and shuddered. The AVL would never have survived. “Hopefully not twins.” he muttered, and Rodimus laughed.

“Yeah, hopefully.” he smiled, slipping his hand free of Megatron’s hold and lifting both to cup his face. “Megs, I wanna do this family thing right. And I wanna do it with you.”

“I would be honoured, my spark.” he murmured, and leaned in to kiss the bubbling laughter from Rodimus’s lips. “I only ask that you carry them, so that they may take after your frame.”

“Well, that didn’t work with Firestarter, and Arson didn’t take after your current frame, but hey.” he flashed a brilliant smile, leaning in and sliding his arms around Megatron’s neck. “Third time’s the charm, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers, their third kid is **also** a gun. Specifically a flare gun.
> 
> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
